The present disclosure is related to gas turbine engines, and particularly to external flaps for a gas turbine engine nozzle.
Gas turbine engine nozzles include external flap assemblies which are opened or closed in order to vary the area of the nozzle opening. When the flaps are closed, the nozzle area is restricted, resulting in a smaller opening and greater thrust. When the flaps are opened, the nozzle is less restricted resulting in larger opening and less thrust. Multiple flaps are arranged in a circumferential manner around the nozzle opening, thereby allowing for a greater control over the size of the nozzle opening and the amount of thrust generated.
Opening and closing mechanisms are relatively heavy, and can raise design concerns required to avoid interference with other aircraft components. Additionally, known mechanism for connecting the external flaps to the gas turbine engine body cause disconnecting the external flap from the turbine engine to be difficult. This can result in more expensive repairs and longer repair times, should an external flap need to be replaced.